


didn't mean to leave you alone

by Toadflame



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, five-and-one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toadflame/pseuds/Toadflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin just needs someone to keep an eye on him once in a while.  Five times it wasn't Dan, and one time (from a lifetime) it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	didn't mean to leave you alone

**Author's Note:**

> Only 2 and 1 (4/5 chronologically) take place together.  Specifically, that night and the next day.  All the others are random times during Dan’s deployment(s).

5 – Burnie

It was getting late. Burnie stretched and checked the time on his computer, shaking his head at himself when he noticed that it was already after 11. Far too late to be staying tonight; not even Monty was here anymore.

But apparently he wasn’t the only one still here. Burnie frowned at the light coming from the Achievement Hunter office. Burnie knew Geoff wasn’t keeping anyone late tonight. He pushed the door open and sighed.

Gavin was the only one in the room, his dimmed computer screen showing a successful Youtube upload. The man himself was slumped over his desk, head propped up on one arm and headphones skewed across his head. Burnie could hear light almost-snores coming from him.

“Really?” he asked himself quietly, sighing and turning Gavin’s computer off and taking the headphones off. He slid one arm beneath Gavin’s knees, the other curling around his back and chest, to pull him up in a bridal carry. Gavin didn’t even flinch, and Burnie wondered just how long he’d gone without sleep to be that out of it.

Moving quickly, Burnie set Gavin in the passenger seat of his car, buckled him in, and ran back to lock up the building. It was only a few minutes before he was pulling into Geoff’s driveway, knocking loudly. The lights were still on, at least, and a sleepy-looking Geoff answered the door.

“I’ve got something of yours,” Burnie said, jerking his thumb at his truck. Geoff moved out into the yard, sighing as he realized what – or, rather, who – Burnie meant.

“He told me he was going with Michael, the little shit,” he said. Geoff managed to pick Gavin up and carried him towards the house.

“Yeah, well, he was sleeping in the office when I found him,” Burnie said, climbing into his truck. He waited until the door of the Ramsey house had shut before pulling out of the driveway.

\- - - - -

4 – Geoff

“You are not going to work today,” Geoff said as soon as Gavin walked into the kitchen.

Gavin squinted at him, nose dripping with snot. ”Why not?” he asked sourly, grabbing a Kleenex and blowing his nose. Geoff winced at the harsh sound coming from his son friend.

"Because you sound like you’re dying? And look like it too?"

Gavin glared at him while still managing to have his eyes mostly closed. ”I’m fine,” he muttered, moving out of the room to probably go look for his shoes.

"Okay, well, how about that no one else wants to catch whatever germs you’ve got?"

"Piss off." Gavin sat down heavily on the couch, obviously winded. Geoff hovered uselessly in the doorway, watching him attempt to put his shoes on the wrong feet. "What about Millie then?"

Geoff almost laughed at how much Gavin’s accent came out when he was sick, but he was still trying to get him to go back to bed and managed to stop himself. ”If you’d stop moving all over the place, she’d be fine.”

Gavin gave up on his shoes, leaning back on the couch and groaning. Geoff felt himself growing sympathetic despite himself. ”Headache?”

"Like you wouldn’t believe," came the reply, and Geoff sighed. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch, throwing it over the Brit before moving into the kitchen. He came back into the room holding aspirin, DayQuil, and water.

Gavin wrinkled his nose at the taste of the medicine as he swallowed it, immediately grabbing the water. Geoff set the aspirin on the coffee table.

"Griffon’ll be home for lunch, don’t you dare get up from this couch until them," Geoff threatened, picking up the empty cap from the DayQuil and taking it back to the medicine cabinet. When he came back, the pills were gone and Gavin had shuffled himself around to a reclining position, eyes closed and mouth open. Geoff stood there and watched him for a moment before pulling out his cell.

"Hey, Burnie, it’s Geoff," he said, moving from the room to keep from waking Gavin. "Gav and I aren’t coming in. No, nothing bad, Gav’s just got something and I don’t want to leave him alone. You know what he’s like when he’s sick. Thanks, man."

He then shot off a quick text to Griffon before turning on the XBox and firing up GTA V. There was no reason he couldn’t work from home for a while.

\- - - - -

3 - Ray

It was nearing the end of the second day of RTX when Ray noticed that Gavin was nowhere in sight.

"Uh…" Wasn’t this supposed to be a thing, that Gavin was always around someone? Ray flagged down the nearest Guardian in confusion.

"Have you seen Gavin around recently?" he asked, frowning when the man shook his head.

He wandered through the convention hall slowly, looking around for Gavin as he did and asking Guardians as he went. Everyone he asked answered in the negative until he managed to spot Gavin’s hair.

Through a giant crowd of people. Ray honestly couldn’t see much (damn the genes that made him short) but the Guardian who stuck with him had a frown on his face as well.

“‘Scuse me,” the Guardian said, shouldering his way through the crowd of people. Ray followed behind, pushing past the man as soon as they reached the front. The relief in Gavin’s eyes made Ray happy they’d found him.

"Sorry, guys, it’s past Gavvy’s bedtime tonight, but don’t worry! He’ll be back tomorrow in the Achievement Hunter panel! Good night!" Ray pulled Gavin by the arm, just to make sure he didn’t get snagged off again, and they stopped just inside one of the break rooms.

"Thanks, Ray, I thought I’d never get out of there." Gavin grinned at his friend, and the New Yorker couldn’t help but grin back.

"Dude, I might not be Mogar, but X-Ray’s got your back."

\- - - - -

2/1 - Michael and Lindsay

"Mi-cool!" Michael sighed. Gavin stumbled over to him, and Michael reached out a steadying hand. The Brit’s accent seemed to mangle his name even more when affected by alcohol.

"Gav, what’re you doing?" It was times like this he wished he didn’t volunteer to DD, Michael decided as he looked at the very drunk Gavin. To find things as funny as he did…

“‘m…’m…” Gavin squinted at him in confusion. He obviously decided to give up, because his face brightened again. ”Mi-cool!”

"I think we’ve got that, Gavvy," Michael laughed, finding himself with an armful of Gavin. "What are you doing?"

“‘m lookin’ f’r you!” God, if Gavin’s grin got any brighter, Michael would be blind. ”Wh-where’s Lin-zee? I gotta tell you s’mthin’.”

"She’s at the bar…" Michael trailed off as Gavin pushed himself up, somehow weaving through the crowd of people to the bar. Michael nearly tripped on his feet (was he sure he was sober?) trying to follow him.

"Gav?" he called. How did he disappear in the span of three seconds? It was a gift, it had to be, a gift in the ever-present ‘how pissed can I make Michael today?’ way Gavin had.

"Michael? I thought you were holding down the table?" Michael turned to find his fiance, drink in hand, behind him.

"I was, but then Gavin came over and ran away looking for you. He’s drunk beyond all reason," Michael said in a rush, turning back to look for the Brit. "He needs to be cut off…"

Michael stopped when he finally spotted Gavin leaned against the bar, seemingly chattering away at the bartender.

Michael shouldered his way through the crowd, Lindsay following behind. He ignored her questions, coming up next to Gavin as the bartender, a younger-looking guy, looked on in visible relief.

"What are you doing, man?" Michael asked. Gavin’s alcohol-brightened eyes turned to him and, if possible, lit up even more.

"Mi-cool!" he gasped dramatically, draping himself over Michael’s shoulder. "Mi-cool, you’re h’re too! W’en you g’t h’re? Lin-zee’s h’re!"

"Dude, you’re smashed beyond belief," Michael laughed. From the corner of his eye, he watched Lindsay speak quietly with the man. She nodded at him, and he hoisted Gavin up and pulled him through the bar.

“‘m n’t sm…smu…wh’tev’r you said,” Gavin frowned. His head lolled against Michael’s shoulder, feet all but dragging on the floor. Michael managed to get him into his car, buckling him into the backseat and climbing into the driver’s side. Lindsay was already in the passenger side, and they listened to Gavin’s happy drunk chatter for a few minutes down the road.

When it had been quiet for a while, Michael frowned and glanced at Lindsay. ”What’s he doing?” he asked.

"Sleeping," she said, smiling, and she showed him a picture from her phone of Gavin leaned against the door, mouth open. Michael just shook his head and, when they reached his and Lindsay’s apartment complex, carried the Brit up to their apartment.

\- - -

When Gavin woke up the next morning, he barely peeled his eyes open before slamming them shut, moaning quietly into the pillow. His mouth was dry and cottony, and his memory a blur.

Based on what he could feel beneath him, though, he assumed he was at Michael and Lindsay’s apartment on their couch.

He vaguely remembered being carried into the apartment, and some of the drinks while still at the bar. The rest was lost in the haze.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" Gavin groaned, which only jarred his headache further, as Michael came into the room. "Time to get up and greet the day!"

"Let’s not, Michael," Gavin muttered, wincing at the clatter of a plate.

"You don’t want eggs? Alright then." Gavin sat up slowly, cracking his eyes open just a little. The smell of eggs made his stomach turn, but as he woke further he spotted the Advil in Michael’s hand.

"That for me, then?" he asked, pointing to the two blue pills. Thank God the rest of the office made enough fun of his inability to swallow pills that he learned how. Binge drinking made for monster headaches.

He didn’t like the smirk on Michael’s face, though. ”After you eat,” he said, walking back to his kitchen with the pills in hand.

Gavin flopped back on the couch, pulling the blanket over his head and ignoring Michael’s laugh.

\- - - - -

+1 - Dan

"Missed you, B," Gavin sighed sleepily, draped over Dan in their - well, Gavin’s really, they were in the converted shed in the Ramsey’s backyard - bed. Dan’s hand rubbed idly over Gavin’s head. The short hair felt different, but it was still soft as he moved his hand.

"Missed you too," he murmured back. The months away had been hard, but Dan had survived and fought his way back to Gavin - to home. ”Just wish I could’ve taken better care of you when I was away, yeah? Ray told me what happened at RTX.”

"Was fine," Gavin said grumpily, not even opening his eyes but pushing at Dan’s arm in displeasure. “‘Sides, you’re here now, aren’t you?"

Dan’s other hand came up to rub at Gavin’s back, and the dual soothing motions finally put the other out.

And I’m not going anywhere now, Dan swore to himself as he too fell into sleep.


End file.
